Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and in particular, to a display substrate, a manufacturing method and a driving method thereof, and a display device.
In a conventional OLED display technology, whether a bottom emission type OLED or a top emission type OLED is used, the light emitting structure of connecting a thin film transistor (TFT) with an OLED in a display cell requires multiple layers such as a gate layer (GATE), a pixel defining layer (PDL), a light emitting layer (EL) and the like to achieve luminous effect.